Loved Star
Loved Star (z ang. Loved - kochana, Star -gwiazda) — dorosła klacz, która mieszka w Canterlocie wraz z Shoyou. Urodziła się pół-niewidoma i jest nadal taka, ponieważ rodziców nie stać było na operacje. Pracuje jako opiekuna. Powstanie LoviBędę tak pisała bo tak na nią mówią. powstała kilka lat temu kiedy jej autorka zafascynowała się MLP. Twórczyni dawała jej różne wyglądy które rysowała na kartce. Jedynie co się nie zmieniło to to że jest klaczą i pegazem Początki i rysowanie Na początku istnienia autorka porostu rysowała se z nudów kucyka z MLP który wyglądał podobnie lecz kolorystyka się zmieniła, a grzywa przypominała grzywę Derpy. Autorka nie miała w planach jej jako alikorna. Wygląd Lovi wygląda jak przeciętny kucyk (ani chuda ani gruba) Kiedy była mała jej mama myślała że zostanie modelką bo zawsze kradła jej kosmetyki Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest w kolorze błękitnym, z białym pasemkiem. Klacz często nawet na pielęgnacje grzywy poświęca do 2 godzin. Często eksperymentowała z fryzurą ale twierdzi że tylko tak ułożona jej pasuje. W przyszłości ma zamiar ściąć grzywę. Ogon Ogon Lovi nie jest bardzo długi ale też nie jest za krótki. Ma takie same kolory jak grzywa wraz z pasemkiem. Często ogon jej się brudzi i trudno się jej go rozczesuje przez to że jest gęsty (choć nie widać). Oczy Oczy klaczy są w kolorze podobnym do jej sierści. Pewnego razu na cały dzień straciła wzrok z powodu bardzo jasnego światła które zobaczyła. Kiedy była mała często malowała sobie oczy lecz teraz tego nie robi. Sierść Lovi ma krótką sierść która jest w kolorze jasnofioletowym. Bardzo by chciała mieć troszkę puchate futerko. Znaczek Znaczek klaczy to niebieska gwiazda z sercem o kolorze arbuzowym. Symbolizuje on miłość jaką darzy każdego kucyka i symbol rodzinny (gwiazdę). Charakter Lovi jest osobą dość spokojną. Lubi mieć spokój i nie śpieszy się jej przy opiece, nienawidzi jak się jej przeszkadza. Nie szuka na siłę towarzystwa innych kucyków, o wiele bardziej woli poświęcić czas swoim zainteresowaniom. Często przez strach nie spała, ponieważ śnią się jej koszmary. Strach Jest to jej największa wada. Zawsze kiedy obejrzy horror nie śpi po nocach, nawet czasami boi sama się wyjść z toalety. Często po historiach rożnych kucyków też się boi ponieważ bardzo się martwi o nie. Uprzejmość Klacz zawsze jest miła i przyjazna do otoczenia. Stara się być miła dla innych nawet kiedy oni myślą o niej coś innego. Czasami nie wytrzymuje i krzyczy (co wywołuje zdziwienie). Zainteresowania i umiejętności Lovi ma mało zainteresowań ponieważ zajmuje się zwykle opieką. Pomaganie innym Klacz uwielbia rozmawiać i poznawać inne kucyki. Kiedyś nawet pewien ogier zaprosił ją do siebie ale odmówiła. Opieka Lovi często nie ma wezwań więc dorabia opiekując się kucykami. Często na tym się uczy ponieważ doświadcza różnych przygód. Malowanie Pegaz często maluje sobie z nudów. Uwielbia się chwalić swoimi obrazami Historia thumb|145x145px|Wygląd Lovi po narodzinach. Narodziny Klacz urodziła się w rodzinie pochodzącej z Canterlotu i Manehatanu. Żaden z przodków nie miał wad wzroku. Mama pracowała z Ojcem w ośrodku. Narodziny córki były smutne i niepokojące. Rodzice byli ubodzy więc rodziców nie było stać na operację. Przez wadę wzroku leżała w szpitalu około 6 miesięcy. Mała często w nocy płakała przez bóle oczu. Ma obecnie bardzo wrażliwe oczy na światło. Kiedy pierwszy raz przyszła do domu rozpłakała się ponieważ była przyzwyczajona do szpitala. Kiedy zobaczyła siostrę przestała płakać. Pierwsze dni przedszkola Lovi nie mogła się doczekać aż spotka jakieś kucyki które będą jej rówieśnikami. Wcześniej znała tylko młodszego od siebie ziemskiego kucyka ale zapamiętała tylko rasę. Pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu był bardzo fajny poznała kilka kucyków i zakolegowała się lecz była nieśmiała. Kilka dni potem zmieniła przystanek z którego wsiadała. Od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochała się w pewnym kucyku. Pochodzili około 2 dni i zerwali kontakt ponieważ Mama Lovi była przeciwko związkowi. Podstawówka Podczas podstawówki poszła do 1 klasy. Wzmocniła więź z klaczami Gabrielą i WolfiJej imię brzmiało White Wolf ale było brzydkie więc mówią na nią "Wolfi". Często miały sprzeczki lecz po dniu wracały do siebie. Lovi uczyła się dobrze i malowała cudnie. Kiedy koleżanki się kłóciły o innego chłopca Lovi nadal podkochiwała się w tym kucyku lecz on o tym nie wiedział. Tak mijała jej lata szkoły. Znaczek Lovi wracając ze szkoły (była wtedy w 5 klasie) zobaczyła wózek z źrebakiem w środku. Spanikowana zabrała go do domu. Mimo iż nie było rodziców zaczeła opiekować się dzieckiem. Kiedy rodzice wrócili po około godzinie od razu zgłosili to na policję. Niedługo rodzice dziecka się stawili na komisariacie. Widząc jak rodzice się cieszą dostała znaczek. Dorastanie Lovi kiedy dowiedziała się że jej Siostra będzie studiować u Księżniczek była zrozpaczona gdyż była z nią przywiązana. Lecz po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiła się i była dumna z niej. Po 4 latach poszła na studia. Podczas studiowania spotykała się z kucykiem imieniem Blue Feather. Lecz okazało się że był z nią tylko żeby koledzy mu zazdrościli że chodzi z "trudną do zdobycia". Po pewnym czasie spotkała pegaza imieniem Shoyou. Klacz zaprzyjaźniła się z Lovi i wspierała w trudnych chwilach. Po studiach wykupiła dom w Canterlocie wraz z Shoyou. Ciekawostki * Wiele jej cech i zachowań (oraz jej rodziców) Autorka wymyśliła podczas edycji. * Wcześniej jej znaczkiem był pędzel z gwiazdkami lecz jest dużo kucyków z podobnym więc autorka zmieniła na gwiazdkę z sercem. GaleriaMam mało obrazów z swymi kucykami bo wole rysować inne kucyki :3 Możecie śmiało narysować lovi lub jej krewnych i obrazek pewnie sie tu pojawi :) Pencil Star by Inka Sabine.png|Piękna Lovi by Inka <3 Święta, święta i po świętach 2016 by Deerloud.png|Śłitaśny obrazek by Deerloud Loved Star by Ara.png|Slodka lovi by Ara Grupowy art by Nulevoy.png|Art by Nulevoy Loved Star shillouette by Ara.jpg|Na urodziny od Ary Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem